Kishi Saki
Kishi Saki is an original character created by Arrrbie of fanfiction.net. She is the brother of Osamu Saki, who is also her teammate on Team 14. Her other teammate is Eiji Akiyama, and their sensei is Kotori Kuromura. Personality Kishi is very quiet, often letting her team do the talking. It doesn’t mean she’s shy, Kishi just prefers not to take charge, as she is clearly a follower and not a leader. She doesn’t have the mannerisms and confidence to be a true leader, so she prefers to follow orders, and does so at the best level possible. She is silent when she does things, mostly scaring her team mates when they don’t expect her, and other people too. She’s the tactician of the team, coming up with the ideas to get her team out of difficult situations. Kishi prefers not to fight but negotiate, but if her best friends are in mortal danger then Kishi will immediately run into action. Kishi is much more talkative around her team than with a big group of people. She will often repeat wise quotes her mother told her to calm people down, or to make people think. Kishi hangs around guys more than she hangs around girls, finding their drama less crazy. That does not mean she's a tomboy, though. Kishi is all for being girly and having sleepovers and, in fact, she prefers it. She enjoys painting her nails and doing her mother's hair when she gets the chance, and in all honesty she would prefer to do that all day, but knows that that now she is a Shinobi, she might protect her village. Kishi really hasn’t changed. She’s still quiet and definitely a follower, and keeps silent unless spoken to, but at times you can find her voicing her opinion if she finds it gravely important. She has a lot more confidence than she does in Part I, and is definitely more prone to taking walks and being in crowds, she just doesn’t talk much because she finds she doesn’t have much to talk about. She prefers to talk about important matters unless she’s close to a person, such as Osamu, Eiji or Kotori. Kishi finds it difficult to talk about personal issues, and will often keep them bottled up. She is more willing to fight than she was in Part I. Background Kishi has a very average childhood. She entered the academy a year early at her father’s orders, so she was in the same year as her brother Osamu. She was one of the top students, quickly getting the hang of ninjutsu and using weapons. Although Kishi was physically weaker than most of her classmates, and she still is, Kishi continued to do her best, often using her older brother as an idol. He was a popular guy and often overshadowed his little sister, although he never meant to. Kishi always felt Osamu never cared for her because she was 1) a girl and 2)not as talkative. Although she mostly hung around Shikamaru, and he didn’t mind because she was one of the quietest girls he knew, she was still jealous her brother got along with nearly everyone and made them laugh. But one day she was being bullied at the academy playground. She was pushed to the ground easily by older kids, and the next thing she knew they were being pulled by the hair. Kishi was amazed at what she saw: Osamu was sticking up for her, yelling that ‘if they wanted to pick on his little sister, they would go through him first!’. They ran and Kishi stuck around her brother constantly, and they slowly became best friends, along with Eiji who stuck around Osamu as well. After they graduated, they met their new sensei, Kotori Kuromura. Their test was to play hide and seek through Konoha… The three were eager to show their sensei what they could do, although Osamu was constantly making fun of Kishi, earning him swift smacks over the head often. Kishi quickly earned a lot of respect for Kotori, especially considering her talent in Taijutsu. She, along with Tenten, became one of her idols and Kishi was happy to work with Kotori. Kotori seemed to be extremely protective of the group, and refused to let the team do any missions that were above D ranks. Kishi wasn’t bothered, and never wanted to find out why either. When Kotori said they were entering the chuunin exams, Kishi panicked. She wasn’t good at anything, or at least that’s what she thought. She hadn’t even mastered her kenkai genkai! Disappointed, Kishi is in an inner battle about what to do. Ultimately she will decide to enter. As she passes the exams, much to her surprise, she asks Shizune to take her under her wing. During the time skip to Part II, it is revealed that Shizune accepted and Kishi is now a medical-nin with an extreme amount of knowledge of the body. Appearance Kishi has dark brown eyes, with matching brown hair. It’s short, like a boy’s, and is spiked up in a rebellious fashion. Considering her flat chest, she is continually mistaken for one of the boys in her team, but she doesn’t mind. She has a dark green, sleeveless coat with lighter green rims on her arms and the bottom. It’s got a zip that goes up the middle, and she has matching dark green trousers that flare at her ankles. Black sandals, along with a black kunai holster on her left leg. She wears her forehead protector on her forehead. In Part II, Kishi’s hair is longer and is shaped into an asymmetrical bob, getting longer towards the jaw, following her jaw line. Her eyes are still dark brown. Kishi wears a very stylized reddish/pink kimono. It reaches to her knees, and has a very detailed branch of blossom tree petals on it. Underneath she wears black shorts that end to her thighs, with hidden senbon needles which are poisoned. She wears her headband around her forehead. She wears black sandals. Abilities Kishi is not as strong as her team mates, and has to rely on her tactical way of thinking to create plans for her teammates to work together. She has a vast knowledge of poisons and the body, and where to put the poison so it works best. Kishi's Taijutsu is her weakness, but her speed is incredible. She has also learned the Poison Mist technique from Shizune, and has been able to change the effects of the mist. Kekkei Genkai Once Kishi’s kekkei genkai is started, her pupils become extremely small. Her kekkei genkai greatly increases her chakra, and he is able to punch forward, causing chakra to be released, a bit like a gust of wind(but ten times stronger). She is able to attack from a distance of twenty metres, and can manipulate her chakra so it goes round a person. She may crush someone with her chakra, and the best thing about it is that she may choose to make it invisible. Another strength of the chakra is that it doesn’t take up her original amount that she has before he releases her kekkei genkai. The Saki clan stores up the chakra, specially for the kekkei genkai. Unfortunately, the kekkei genkai takes time to use and once Kishi creates a chakra hit, he has to wait fifteen seconds before she can use it again. As the amount of chakra ready to use lowers, her pupils become larger and larger. If she is forced to use her original chakra, her reactions become slow and her Taijutsu lowers greatly. This is the same for any Saki clan member. If overused, the user will faint. Kishi manages to unlock and almost master her kekkei genkai in Part II. Trivia *Kishi's favourite food is amanatto. *Kishi wishes to fight no one. *Kishi's hobbies include sewing, thinking up a Plan B, cooking and star gazing. *Kishi has completed 102 official missions in total: 66 D-rank, 30 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Kishi's favourite phrase is "The talented hawk hides its claws ."(能ある鷹は爪を隠す ''"''Nō aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu."). *It is revealed in Part II that Kishi is dating her teammate and childhood friend, Eiji Akiyama. Category:DRAFT